Touhou vs. Capcom/Ryu
Bio Ryu was an orphaned baby, with no knowledge of who his parents were or if they are still alive. When he was a young child, he was adopted by a man named Gouken and began living with him as well as learning a powerful martial art rooted as an assassination art. When Ryu was about 23 years old, Gouken believed that he was ready to travel the world in order to test his skills with fighters in the world. With this, Ryu left Gouken and Ken, and headed to fight in the first World Warrior Tournament. Movelist Skill Cards *Hadoken: Thrusting his palms forward, Ryu releases a blue ki projectile (that closely resembles a fireball) towards his opponent. Can be used in midair, but flies straight forward like on ground. *Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: Ryu jumps and, while in the air, rotates his legs, kicking the opponent multiple times depending on button pressed. *Shoryuken: Ryu rockets upwards whilst performing a spinning uppercut that knocks his opponent to the ground. *Joudan Sokuto Geri: Ryu steps forward to deliver a powerful side kick that knocks back the opponent. Wall bounce can occur. Useful for creating distance. *Focus Attack: Ryu charges a simple straight punch, which has armor for one hit. Not as much knock-back or damage, but good for stunning the opponent, countering, and setting up combos. *Ren Hadouken: Ryu shoots 5 smaller and weaker, but slightly faster Hadoukens in a row. Good for poking. *Baku Hadouken: Ryu Charges up a super fast and explosive hadouken. Longer frame rate at the end. Spell Cards *Shinkuu Hadoken: A super powered version of the Hadouken that by definition is a massive beam of blue ki that hits multiple times. *Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: He winds up, hops into the air and performs many rotating kicks, remaining stationary (unlike this move's special counterpart) and gaining a slight vacuum effect that can pull his opponent into the whirling maelstrom of kicks. Last Word *Shin Shoryuken: Ryu delivers a powerful Shoryuken to the opponent's mid-section, which then follows up with another equally powered strike, which is then branched with the fully performed Shoryuken uppercut, but is much stronger. Misc. *Battle Intro: He cracks his knuckles and says “Ok. Ready when you are!” *Taunt: He fixes his headband and says "Get Serious!" *Victory Pose: He folds his arms and says “That was a good battle.” Winning Quotes Fear not, I won't forget the battle we fought here today. This is not enough; I must train to get stronger! You should practice more before you want a rematch. That was the first time I've ever seen that kind of attack! This world always has something to surprise me. Vs. Self: I can't let my guard down against an opponent who knows me inside and out! Vs. Most of the Street Fighter cast: It was a pleasure to spar with you again. Vs. Ken: It’s always been a pleasure to spar with you again, old friend. Vs. Dan: Close but no cigar, friend. Surely you realize what your technique lacks! Vs. Akuma & M. Bison: Once again, your arrogance and lust for power were your undoing. Vs. Tron & B.B Hood: Children should not play with weapons. Vs. Captain Commando: I’m one of Capcom’s Mascots? Uhh… Thank you? Vs. Hayato, Jon Talbain, Keine and Kagerou: You too struggle with a Dark Power within? I know of your pain so you have my sympathy. Vs. Reimu: Your shrine must be well protected with a maiden as powerful as you. Vs. Sanae: Violent at one time, yet gentle another. Truly the wind is a remarkable power. Vs.Yukari: The power to remove boundaries is fearsome, but when it comes down to it, there's no limit the human spirit can't overcome. Vs. Sakuya Izayoi: The ability to control time is handy, but you shouldn’t rely on it so much. Vs. Hong Meiling: You remind me of someone….Do you know Chun Li? Vs. Mima, Rumia, Firebrand and Shinki: You will not cause any more destruction, demon! Vs. Batsu: Getting ahead doesn't come by charging in headfirst. Focus your thoughts, then attack! Vs. Frank West and Aya Shameimaru: You've taught me a valuable lesson. I've met hundreds of the world's best fighters, but this is the first time I've met one that's a cameraman/camerawoman! Vs. Jin: Your fiery spirit is amazing! Vs. Asura: Thank you for this battle, old friend. I feel closer to freeing myself of this curse. Vs. Vergil: There's more to true strength than just power alone. Remember that. Vs. Mokou: Is this grudge you have your only reason for fighting? Then, I am truly sorry. Vs. Utsuho: Your power of nuclear fusion is truly remarkable. I'd be really excited if you could teach me how to use it. Vs. Patchouli and Tessa: Knowledge shines brightest when applied through action. Push yourself to do things you've never thought possible. Vs. Flandre: I was almost caught off guard by her childish nature. I need more training. Vs. Remilia and Demitri: You're as strong as the tales say. Thanks for the challenge, but I may have to get in your way if you intend to harm others for whatever reason. Vs. Hsien-ko and Yuyoko: I never thought I'd get to fight the living dead. I'll leave you in peace as gratitude. Vs. Youmu and Soki: Your sword skills are quite exotic. I had to keep on my toes to defend against your blades. Vs. Hata no Kokoro: Whether against you or my darkest emotions, I will not lose! Vs. Strider Hiryu: It’s always a pleasure to fight a Ninja. Vs. Megaman, Roll, Viewtiful Joe, Cirno, Wiggle Nightbug, Mystia Lorelei and Nitori Kawashiro: I do not feel good having beaten up a child. I apologize. Vs. Zero: It's rare that I see robots with a sense of honor and have a clue about being a warrior. I look forward to facing you in battle again. Vs. Morrigan: Unlike you, I don't fight just for the thrill and excitement of it. I fight so I can find the true meaning of a warrior. Vs. Dante: You are pretty strong, but it does seem like you haven't fully realized the potential of being a demon. Vs. Phoenix Wright: Your sense of justice is strong, but a warrior's fists should be stronger than his mouth. Vs. Alice: I'm happy to have met someone who has made good use of her ability. Vs. Reisen: You came from the moon, huh? Maybe I'll find a way to check it out if their fighters are as fearsome as you. Vs. Iku: From skilled martial artists, to servants to creatures of legends. As long as there are people like you out there, I'll never grow tired of fighting Vs. Keine: These two fists that I have trained my whole life could never be lost even if the past was gone. Vs. Byakuren: I've heard tales of warrior monks, but you're a unique one in comparison. Vs. Kaguya: I have no control over eternity, nor the instants that come my way, but what I can do is determine the outcome of the fight. Vs. Ichirin: You have a very reliable partner. Maybe next time, I can bring a friend so we can have a sporting tag battle. Vs. Momiji: Sorry for going so hard, but my destination lies beyond this point. I wish you luck against everyone else, though. Vs. Futo and Miko: My apologies. I'm not used to such dialect. Vs. Mamizou and Yuuka: Nature as much to teach, to both human and youkai. Vs. Koishi: Those reflexes...only truly remarkable fighters could master such a skill. How did you acquire it? Vs. Kasen Ibaraki: I appreciate your wisdom, but why do you hide your power? I’m eager to see more.　 Vs. Date Masamune: It was a privilege to have met someone who understands the heart of battle. Vs. Hina Kagiyama: I don't just want freedom from my curse, but the strength to conquer it. Vs. Nathan Spencer: That arm is no substitute for real skill. Vs. Kogasa Tatara: You shouldn't sneak up on me. I'm always on my guard. Vs. SonSon: Hmm? Son Goku? What is the Monkey King doing here? Vs. Nue: There is nothing I fear! ....Except Spiders.... Vs. Amingo: What a strange looking creature. Vs. Yumeni: You wish to know more about the hadou? I'd love to share, but I can't let just anyone know its secrets. Vs. Anakaris: My apologies, pharaoh, but I have my own path to walk. Vs. Medicine: I've trained my body to near perfection. I'm not letting any poison keep me down. Vs. Satori: I wasn't prepared for that...I see that I need to train both my mind and my body. Vs. Yuugi and Suika: Sorry. I prefer to keep my mind sharp, so I don't drink alcohol. I'm up for another fight again though. It's fun fighting an oni as strong as you. Vs. Shantae: Are all genies this curious? Vs. Iesua: I'm always happy to cross fists with a fighter who is dedicated to their beliefs. Vs. Seija: Once I saw your pattern, you were easy to defeat. I hope you repent for your crimes and learn from this. Vs. Tenshi Hinanawi: I understand wanting to fight due to boredom, but you shouldn’t be causing trouble for others. Vs. Dr. Wily: Surely an evil super genius should realize how and why he seems too always lose. I guess I'm just mistaken. Vs. Murasa: The Ocean holds great power. Learn to harness it, and you can achieve great things. Vs. Nick: It takes more than wearing my gi to use the hadouken. Vs. Seiga: I must find my own path. That is how I will achieve true power. Vs. Nero: You have the air of a demon, yet I feel no evil intent from you. I can tell you're going down the right path. Ending (Ryu and Reimu are standing outside the hakurei shrine.) Ryu: Not bad. Let's take a breather. Reimu: Whew... Hey Ryu, got a question for you. Do you know why you train? I always thought of my training as a way for me to get better at exterminating youkai but.... Ryu: ..... Reimu: Well, when I've sparred with you, I get the sense that you have a higher purpose. There's a purity to your punches. Ryu: Heh... I'm sorry, but I don't know how to answer your question. There is much I still have to learn. All I can do is push myself harder every time I spar. OK, break time's over! Now show me what the Hakurei Shrine Maiden can do! Reimu: OK! I won't hold back! Spirit Sign! Fantasy Seal! Ryu: Shinku.....Hadoken! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom